


After Galvatron, Enter Primus

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Gods, Manipulations, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's existence ended in one fell blast... and a new one begins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Galvatron, Enter Primus

Even in this, Starscream snarled defiance, ruby optics blazing with arrogance as he drifted in something that was akin to negative space, those stretches of the cosmos completely devoid of matter and energy waves.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!"

::You should not be here, either,:: came a voice, overriding every communication band Starscream possessed. The sense of being probed by energies that were overwhelmingly powerful and yet intimately familiar came on the heels of that declaration, as Starscream tried to power up all of his weapons at once, only to discover they were not a part of him currently.

That, more than the overwhelming power, instilled both fear and anger in the normally cock-sure Air Commander.

"Where are my armaments?! Why are my shields down?!" Starscream voiced the demands as shrilly as he could; he knew his voice was worthy of weapon status in its own right.

::Calm yourself, my wild-spark.::

"I belong to no one but myself!" was the very instant hiss of denial, for Starscream would not let the bonds he had entered over the course of his existence tie him down, let alone allow some strange voice to claim him.

::All of your kind are mine, and when they end, they are supposed to be returned to me through the Matrix,:: came the rebuking tone of a creator to a new mech, before the emptiness shimmered and there was a mech there, far larger than even Trypticon, staring down at Starscream with such a benign look that Starscream itched to put a blaster in view of one of those optics.

"End? I won't let that...that..." And words failed the normally voluble Seeker, as his processor put together his startled 'Megatron' with the mech's answer. "IMPOSTER! I won't let that imposter end my time as rightful leader of the Decepticons! Only Megatron was ever strong enough, and he failed!" Even Starscream was unsure if he meant the leadership or ending Starscream's existence, as he did not want to undo the knot of emotions he denied the presence of.

::Imposter?:: The presence of the mech enveloped Starscream, pushing aside the flimsy firewalls and stubborn self-preservation to take the impression of that brief encounter, feeling the pulse now of the ancient enemy's energy crackled against a Cybertronian Spark in this resonance of Starscream that had defied execution. Caught in the undeniable presence of the Creator, Starscream refused to tremble, but did know awe, for the power in this being was greater than any power Starscream had ever touched.

Knowledge, pure and unadulterated save by the memory banks of the Creator, flowed through Starscream in turn as knowledge was taken. Starscream saw the first war of Unicron, had a name for the energies that had torn through his shields as if absent, and knew that he would have to make many adjustments to learn to overcome that raw-yet-focused entropy the Unicronian had thrown at him.

In what seemed to be an eternity but have been moments, the Creator withdrew, leaving a gift of stronger firewalls than ever. It was small recompense for such intrusion, but Starscream took it and added it to his plotting.

::You bring disturbing news, wild-spark, news that must be addressed. Why you were not pulled into the Matrix, to find your way back to me in that method, I have no idea. But perhaps it will be of service to me now,:: the Creator told him.

"I serve no one," Starscream snapped, even as he unknowingly echoed that part of Megatron that still resisted domination, elsewhere in the cosmos.

The Creator smiled knowingly. ::Unicron has stolen your leader, your bonded mates, your comrades. All these things you claimed victory of, but Unicron has stolen your victory.::

Starscream's optics narrowed in consideration of those words, and snarled wordlessly.

::I will send you back, wild-spark. And you will find a way to take back what should be yours, I have no doubt,:: the Creator promised him. ::I find it certain you shall overcome the challenge of your disembodied state, after all.::

"Nothing stops me!" Starscream declared. That fighting, snarling arrogance made the Creator smile, and he waved a hand. Consciousness faded from Starscream's mind, as did the encounter...

`~`~`~`~`

Primus fell into his solitude once more. The wild-spark had been unintentional. How it had come to be housed in such towering ambition and overwhelming cockiness, Primus would never truly know, having limited his search to the most recent memories within Starscream.

Even that had told him he had found a stroke of fortune. As the bearers of his Matrix would fight Unicron on one level, this unbound, immortal wild-spark would prove to be a Champion of a different nature, one that Unicron would be more hard-pressed to fight, for deceit and treachery were Unicron's own tools, and he was unused to them being wielded against himself.


End file.
